


ABC, 123

by korik



Category: Captain America (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, the kinky way to learn a language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Winter Widow prompt: The Winter Soldier teaches Natasha the English alphabet through cunnilingus. B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC, 123

**Author's Note:**

> Holy beezusramona, I think I just started laughing. WELP. I ASKED FOR IT. HERE GOES. Clearly this is anachronistic. 8T And it got completely out of hand. No pun intended. Hah. Ha. I will have to continue this later because this is huge. IDEA GO.

It was at first a game, a strange little teasing mess that made their interplay, if he had anything to say about it, hilarious.

He had no idea why in an infuriating manner, he had grasped American and British English in what felt like _days_ \- maybe _hours_ , watching the usual flat lined expressions of his lingual teachers shudder in awe. Indeed, he had learned Russian at a far lesser rate, even when they so “helpfully” emblazoned his brain with the mechanical imprint of the basics. It never came as easily, or as naturally, despite his instant repulsion to it, when they began to test his aptitude for English.

So when Natasha, with her curling smile and persistent pestering, suggested they play a game with the words he tried nightly to forget, he could only grin and lean against the door frame, admiring the woman whom he had so often risked his nights to be with. His very life. Certainly, when she had at first been the one to risk a jaunt into his god-blessed heated shower, insisting he speak in English, he couldn’t have been more amused, and for the first time, actually willing.

It had begun mundane enough, he giving her a letter for the day, and then she was to respond as they passed each other with an English word to fit. One word an hour, all the same letter. Winter Soldier was amused to find out that, just as his brain seemed to latch onto the cruder terms for conversation in Russian (it made him feel idly like a schoolboy - if he even knew what a schoolboy felt like - it certainly wasn’t this place, what with being out in the middle of nowhere and trying to freeze his already pasty white ass off) so, too, she seemed to be showing that the local limelight also really only knew the slurs.

Or wait? Was she doing it on purpose?

He really had to question when, after the third day, she’d cheerfully hissed into the rim of his ear as she twisted his arm back behind his back in succession no less than 6 different words that started with C, most of them vague variations, but all bizarre nonetheless.

Thankfully, she’d managed to grasp and restrain his unnatural arm, allowing him to twist (though it still hurt like hell), listening to the joints and the arm itself rearrange its position as he concentrated, delicate digits carefully grasping now at her neck, tips digging, he knew, a little too much into her flesh.

A barking laugh, edged in pain, escaped him, and he grinned, chest heaving with the strain, the slimmer frame shivering atop his back. «”So what’ll it be, you or me?”»

Entangled as they were on the training mat, her loose clothing and bare feet attempting to loop around his ankle and crush him to the floor, he heard her give pause, growling as she tried to breathe. “No fair - ” she hissed in English -

"Nuh-uh, doesn’t sound like a C word -" he chided automatically, flinching as she somehow squirmed and dug her knee into the small of his back, probably out of spite. "How about _cunnilingus_? or _cheeky_?” He groaned as her knee rubbed over the delicate vertebrae of his back, pinching flesh between bone.

"How about _cockhead_?” A gasp as her throat pinched further closed, the Soldier determined to get some retribution for the screaming bones in his back.

He shifted, just barely adjusting the pressure, if not making it worse, licking at his lips as his brow remained tight. He should  _not_ be getting turned on this easily. “ _Cock-a-doodle-doo_ \- you are really trying to punish me, aren’t you?”

She was adorable confused. “Cock-a- _what_?”

He huffed his hair out of his mouth, grunting. “Goading, pushing, prodding - ” and his arm shoved, a ripple of muscle tearing up his neck and through his human parts as the unnatural arm succeeded in what no one else could, collapsing in an undignified manner to the floor, hearing her echo it. Flopping onto his butt, he stared at his backwards hand, listening to the hiss and realignment as it turned, joint by joint, back to face the usual way. He kept an eye on his sparring partner, of course.

She was grasping her fingers at her throat, marveling at the glistening arm that now had finished twisting back to its default position, her slender fingers careful as they touched the burning marks on her neck. “What is ‘cunnilingus’?”

The Solider with his erratic scars that spider webbed from his false arm’s base across his slightly damp chest was grateful they were alone, an eyebrow taking a rather impromptu jaunt close to his hair line. “Cunnlingus? You know - oral sex performed on a woman?” He had to admit to himself, he had no idea where that definition came from, but hey! It sounded perfect.

Her auburn hair shifted as she tried to understand, an eyebrow of her own mirroring his. «”You can’t mean - “»

When her hand clapped over her mouth and she snickered, he had to remind himself that, while he seemed inexplicably experienced, he too had barely any idea as to what he had said until he said it. He snickered too, as if they were sharing some sort of _truly dirty_ and _completely inappropriate_ joke, his cheeks reddening to a shade reminiscent of her hair.

"I - uh - well, yeah. You know, it’s a blowjob for ladies - " he winked, gesturing to his own crotch for reference with his natural arm, trying to not take note of his slight tent lest she pounce on the opportunity to give him shit.

Really, you’d think they were primarily trained to be soldiers and spies first.

For a moment, she seemed to collect herself, still smiling. «”Y-you mean…more than the fingering you have done?”»

He felt his smirk broadening, watching the lights flicker over her shoulders. “English, remember?” he continued however, leaning back to stretch a bit, arching his back. “You could always sit on my face, and tell me that you love me while I show you. I can even teach you how to write the letters, if you like, for the English alphabet.”

A frown scrunched up her face as she mirrored his idea, bringing an arm across her to chest to stretch the muscles in her arm. “How does sitting on your face equate to teaching me how to write?”

“Well,” he grunted out as he planted his feet firmly on the ground, the palms of his hands resting on the destroyed mat, arching his back up further, “It’s what you do with your tongue that matters, as if you are writing using the tip, except I wouldn’t be writing on paper, I’d be writing on you. It’d be a good test for your American.”

Now it was her turn to correct him, her face flushing at the visual he had just conjured up for her. “English, comrade.” She shrugged, curiosity clearly winning out over this bizarre suggestion of his. “I could do it.”

He sat up, straightening out his legs before him on the flooring before reaching out to them. “Well then, I’ll be right over, won’t be a moment.”


End file.
